Day in a Life of a Computer Hacker
by FallenCrusader
Summary: When the only one who can fix the Kuroshitsuji cast's computer is a human, you know something's wrong... Rated T. No Pairings. Set in the Modern Era.
1. Chapter 1

Day in a Life of a Computer Hacker

Kuroshitsuji ©Yana Toboso

Note: This was just something written for fun. I don't think I'll continue it.

-/-

A knocking at the door woke me up. Groggily, I rolled over with a sleepy moan and checked the time. 8 AM. _That little… _I thought, hearing more insistent knocking. I sat up, stretching my arms, yawning. I looked at the calendar, and sighed. That's why. "Wake up!" the voice demanded, and I groaned. "Open this door Fairborne!" I rolled my eyes.

"I _am _up shortstack, now chill."

"What did you call me?" I rolled my eyes again, as I shoved the comforter and sheets back. _Annoying little pest_, I thought, _thinks he's hot stuff just because I can see him and that stupid butler. _I covered my mouth as I yawned again, and opened the apartment door to a crack. "Finally, took your sweet time you did."

"What do you want?" I grumbled, shoving my hair out of my face, "You do realize what time it is?" he huffed.

"I didn't hire you to sleep, Ms Fairborne." He said haughtily, and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, whatever; hang on." I closed the door and unlatched the chain, and then opened the door fully. "Comon in, since you're gonna stay for a while again." He glared at me, but walked in, his butler ever-so-there trailing behind.

"Did you finish it?" he asked, and I shook my head no. "Why not," he demanded, and I tried oh-so-hard not to squash his face in. That butler of his would stop me before I even took a step towards him, and I didn't feel like getting my face punched in.

"Because I, unlike you demon brat, have to actually sleep." He glared at me again, and I shrugged. "Hey, you try staying up til about four in the morning, fixing that damn thing."

"Is it?" he asked, his butler apparently allowing himself to whatever assortment of tea I have lounging around the flat. "Is it finished?"

"Jesus, kid, I just told you: no, it's not finished. There are some major components missing that I can't replace." I threw up my hands. "If your demon butler there can fix anything, why can't he fix it instead of coming to me? I'm not doing this for free y'know." The brat looked away, abashed.

"He can't fix it." I blinked, this was quite unexpected. "What, so he can't fix it! No big deal, right?" the kid snapped, and I held in a snicker, but it didn't work.

"You're tellin' me, that despite the fact that you both have supernatural powers and shit, you can't fix a computer? Hell, why didn't you go to a shop instead of to me? You'd get it fixed a lot sooner than I ever could!" I noticed that the butler man looked miffed, and dropped the humour, opting for the seriousness. "But in all honesty, I can't fix it. You're better off going to a shop just around the block," I reached for a pad of paper and a pen, scribbling down an address. I then ripped off the note, went into my room to gather the kid's belongings (which were conveniently in a box) and walked back out, handing it off to the butler.

"Well, thank you for your time," the kid said, and the butler nodded, since he couldn't bow, and I gave an awkward wave. "Here's your payment, to the exact amount." I looked at him oddly.

"I didn't even fix the computer. I should get at least half." The kid waved away my protests.

"Keep it, and just forget you ever saw me." _Like I could do that, but whatever, _he waited for me to open the door, and then he walked out. "Good day, Fairborne, enjoy it."

"You too," His butler merely nodded again, saying his thanks. I closed the door behind him, and I sighed. It was just another day in the life of a computer hacker, who could also see the supernatural.

Nothing big


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II – The Reaper Comes Knocking

Note: Since I got a review mentioning that I should do a series, I think I will.

This chapter is starring everyone's favourite red-headed reaper: Grell Sutcliff~ … I think I slaughtered his character; I made him too serious. Sorry… ;;

-/-

Standing in line waiting to check out, I tugged at my scarf to wound it tighter, to help keep myself warm. It was a nice day, but I was perpetually cold, so I was used to the weird looks from people. Shivering slightly, I felt a sense of… supernatural wave through the air. It had been three days since that demon brat had shown up at my flat to get his computer back. That's a record, for me anyways. My grip tightened on the basket handle; _Great of all times…_ I sighed. After the fiasco with that little pipsqueak, all sorts of beings have come to my door, begging me to help them with whatever computer problem they had. Usually, I would slam the door in their faces… but when has a chainsaw pointed at them…

"What are _you_ doing here?" I asked quietly, low enough not to scare the customer in front of me. "I'm going to assume you're here to check up on either my soul or the tablet." a chuckle, and I rolled my eyes, and mentally asked God why he loved to torment me_. Perhaps he thought it was fun, _I thought, _to see how one human can crack under such pressure. _

"My, my, no I'm not, even if I'm a reaper of Death I'm not here for _your_ soul." I glanced to the side and saw a vivid curtain of red. They had to send him, of all people? Couldn't have the nerd come and get the stupid device? "Your name isn't in the ledger yet, so you aren't slated to die. Either way, you can't – you're the only one who can fix our gadgets." The line moved, and I moved with it. _Damn it – I was leading a rather nice life, until that stupid kid and his stupid butler ruined it by showing up and revealing that my 'imagination' isn't quite imaginable. _I sighed, and I felt a poke in the cheek. "What are you so down about?" the reaper grinned, his teeth sharp. I edged away slightly.

"Nothing," I muttered, "except that I'm mourning the loss of my normal life." The reaper snorted.

"Surely you are _joking_, my dear. Your life has been anything but _normal_. Like the time in the fifth grade when –" a glare towards his way sent him cringing away from me.

"Say anything of that incident," I spat, "and you'll be waking up in the alleyway with your hair shaved off." The reaper let out a yelp, and began to pathetically cradle his hair.

"You wouldn't!" he said dramatically, and I rolled my eyes, moving with the line. He followed. "You wouldn't do such a thing – would you?"

"You bet I would," I countered easily, "and with your own chainsaw too." He stood there, gaping at me with such horror, while I unloaded my basket onto the conveyer belt. The florescent light was giving me a headache, and it didn't help that I was still cold. Dropping an item, I cursed quietly and reached to get it, only to find it back in my face, the reaper grinning while holding the can. I sighed and took it from him. "What do you want?" I asked, and the reaper just stood there, grinning like a creepy version of the Cheshire cat.

"You're interesting, for a human. You refuse to acknowledge the other world, and yet you interact with it on a daily basis. Tell me," he began to twirl a strand of his red hair idly, and I secretly wondered if he was a girl in disguise, "What _really _happened that day? The ledger claims that it was an accident, but we both know that isn't the truth." I tensed, and shuffled closer to the cashier, trying to think of a way to dodge the question. I sighed.

"Listen; can we have this conversation later? I don't want to spill my whole life story to a complete stranger while in a grocery store. I already sound like a nutcase to everyone in here already." The reaper grinned that creepy grinned, and produced a business card.

"Name's Grell Sutcliff," he said, giving a dramatic wave as he left, "I'll keep an eye on you for sure, Ms Fairborne~" I rolled my eyes. _Obnoxious, dramatic, and an overall spazz; wonderful, _I thought, as I tightened the scarf again, shivering. He disappeared through the automatic doors, as the cashier began to ring up my purchases. I unconsciously balled my hands into fists, memories flashing past my eyes. _He just had to mention about _that _incident, didn't he? _

"Ma'am, the total will be $37.95; cash or credit?" the cashier asked, just as I handed over two twenties. He fed it to the monster in the box, and handed me my change, "$2.05 is your change, have a nice day!" the cashier's beaming smile made me want to punch his face in, but I refrained from doing so, and took my change. Stuffing the money in the jacket pocket, I grabbed my bagged items. With a sigh, I stepped outside.

Already, the sun was setting. _Blood red, _I noted, _with a hint of gold and orange. How odd. _Wondering why I randomly noted the sunset, I began to walk home, not noticing the pair of eyes following my every step, before they vanished into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Day in the Life of a Computer Hacker

Chapter Three: The Undead are Calling

Note: Yeah, the Undertaker is in this chapter. Everything that I previously wrote will be shoved back one, and the actual story will launch via chapter four. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and forgive me if the Undertaker is out-of-character; I'm not good with writing him out. ^^;

-/-

I sighed with a slight irritation as I opened my door. It was four in the morning. I had _just _gotten comfortable.

Then this guy shows up and ruins my comfortableness.

Narrowing my eyes at him, I shuffled back and let the kooky guy into my apartment, trying not to wish death upon him. Why, when he technically wasn't alive? He grinned, and bowed haphazardly at me. "'Cuse me miss, but you got my gadget ready?" I sighed, and shuffled back to my room. He grinned, lacing his fingers together to give me a heart. "I really appreciate it, yes I do. It's tough, finding someone to trust my things with." I rolled my eyes, and shuffled into my guest room. After moving several things out of the way, I managed to grab what the guy had come for.

"Here," I said, trying not to sound cross. "Here's your bloody Macbook. Only god knows why you didn't send it to the _actual store _– but no. You had to come to my place, and drop it off in front of my door, without so much of a bye-your-leave, and expect me to fix it for you." Again, the guy bowed.

"Pardon my rudeness; I didn't want to wake you." I handed him the box, exasperated.

"But you woke me up at four in the freaking morning! That doesn't constitute anything! Just who do you think you are?" I asked, the lack of sleep making me cross. The guy suddenly frowned, but then smiled again, creepily this time.

"Ah, Grell must have not told you about us… eh?" I gave him a blank look. "Hehehe, this is interesting. You, Miss, are a right character." He continued to giggle at my crossness (even though I was hardly cracking a joke) and took the Macbook and gingerly tucked it under his arm. He walked up to me and then pinched my cheeks. "If you ever need a coffin, I'll give it to you free of charge – you are hilarious. I don't think I've laughed this hard since the 1830s. You my child are a riot." I pushed his finger away (didn't he clip his nails? I mean… honestly) and glared at him.

"Get the hell out of my flat," I snarled, "and take your stupid Macbook with you. Next time you're here, I'm calling the police."

"Hehehe, but they can't see me, can't they my dear?" the guy laughed again, and I noticed with disgust that there was some drool. "After all, _you're _the only one who can see us. I think you're wasting your time with this petty delusion you have. Come, open those eyes of yours and see the real world. Hehehe," the man laughed again. "That incident back in the fifth grade really had a toll on you, didn't it? I remember it like it was yesterday –"

"Shut. Up." I said, the temperature dropping several degrees. "Shut up – and get out. If you want to talk about it. Fine, but not while you're in my flat." The man backed away a little, noticing the glare in my eyes. He then turned around and strolled out the door, waving back at me.

"Very well, miss. Have a good night – and don't forget, we Shinigami will always be keeping an eye on you. Don't do anything _too_ drastic now." I stared at him, seething, as the door creaked slowly shut.

_Bastard, _I thought angrily as I switched the lights back off, stumbling back into my room. Falling onto the bed and burrowing under the covers, I felt unshed tears prick at the corners of my eyes. _Why – why did those stupid Shinigami have to keep bringing that stupid incident up? _I began to shiver uncontrollably, and gripped the blanket fiercely. _Just… just ignore them. Yeah. I'll do that – it's not like it had been a few days since that red-head drama king was here. _

Which was the truth, in a sense.

It actually had been roughly a month since anyone… _odd _had shown up. I actually thought it was a miracle – maybe my 'oddness' had finally dissipated… until the creep with the top hat to boot showed up at my door at four in the morning. Rolling over, I gave a huge sigh. Maybe I should stop being a hacker. That was the only reason why people from the other side ever showed up. They valued my skills as a computer hacker/builder to fix what they broke. I sighed, and shifted once more to get comfortable.

I was in for a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: **I'm not going to bore you guys with my excuses. Just go toddle off to my profile for explanations if you're curious about the massive inactivity. :U And I lied about the story ever getting a plot. THERE IS NO PLOT. Sorry if you were expecting something like that. I'll make another story for a plot whenever I feel like it. :) Also, character starring is Ronald Knox! I'm sorry about the title. I couldn't help it.

**Chapter Four: A Name to Die For **

-/-

It was a glorious four months since I have seen any suspicious looking red-heads or snotty brats. I thought I was free from it all – no mysterious calls, no drop-ins or visits! I thought I was free from all of that! So to celebrate the fourth month of freedom, I had gone out to get a cake. Nothing fancy – probably something I could make on my own. It was autumn now, the weather was changing – you could **tell** the weather was changing. I didn't need to change my wardrobe – just adding a sweater and a hat to keep my ears from freezing made it fine. Kids were going back to school (demon brats, I'm telling you), so there was a blissful silence in the autumn air as I walked down to the grocery store.

Stepping through the door, I sensed that something wasn't quietly… right. For one, there was hardly anyone in the store – and at this day, there is _always _someone in the store. It was local, one, and two, it was a weekend. Narrowing my eyes, I ignored the feeling and grabbed a basket, heading towards the bakery isle. The rattling and squeaking of the carts made me feel not as alone as I had previously thought, but I was still wary. _Comon, don't ruin my good luck streak… _I whined mentally as I picked up a box of vanilla cake, pretending to read the back of the box. I heard the cart rattle and the wheels screech as it came down my isle, and mentally I began swearing.

If my parents were still alive to hear my mental swearing like a sailor, they'd have my mouth washed out with soap at least five times. I ignored the familiar chill that ran down my spine as the person passed me, and I put the box back. I didn't like vanilla. Reaching for the golden yellow cake, I paused, noticing a gloved hand already swiping it from my finger tips. I blinked a couple of times, and turned to the person beside me. "Yes?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Can I help you with something?"

"Marlene Fairborne, age twenty, Caucasian, native British, born to Mary and Ralph Fairborne, deceased at the age of fifty and fifty four." The person listed off, and I twitched again. Marlene. My name – I hate my name. "Also noted, can see Shinigami and demons – we aren't really that hard to miss." They replaced the box and turned to look at me. I finally got a good look at the Shinigami. He had the customary yellow-green eyes, thin glasses; his hair was yellow on top and black at the bottom. He wore the customary suit and tie, only his grin was disconcerting. "So tell me, how _can _you see us? Grell mentioned you once or twice in passing, but I never got the chance to see if he was telling the truth." He then gave a cocky grin. "Oops, I forgot to introduce myself!" he put his hands in a fashion of Grell's, only with both. He then gave a grin, "I am Ronald, to die!" I blinked. Did he just pose? He sighed, "Yeah, I know. I've been meaning to work on it, but reaping souls keeps getting in the way." He then stretched.

"What do you want?" I finally asked, not in the mood to deal with a carbon-copy of Grell.

"I'm curious about that incident that happened when you were in the fifth grade." He said, handing me the box of cake mix. I didn't show any emotion outwardly, but inwardly I was terrified. He wanted to know about _that _incident? "Everyone around the Shinigami HQ is always talking about it, and they always keep asking one another as to how you survived it when your name was marked down to die." I dropped the cake mix, and he swiftly picked it back up, placing it in my basket. "So, spill. What happened?" he inquired. I glared at him.

"Not here," I said quietly, anger and fear mixing into one. "Come by my flat later if you're really interested. How do you not know it anyways?" I asked, picking up a container of chocolate frosting.

"I was away on a reaping mission, and by the time everything was cleared up – I only got bits and pieces. They've gotten rid of the incident from the archives – they don't like showing their failures." He added as he joined me in the checkout line. The cashier gave me the weirdest looks, since they knew I didn't have a fondness for anything considered sweet.

"Celebration in the family," I said, and the cashier nodded, as Ronald snickered. Yup, it was a lie – I have no other family members other than an estranged uncle who lived in the pish-posh life. I don't think he even knew I existed – which was fine by me. I didn't want his charity, or anything from him. It was better off if we never talked to one another. After paying and getting my purchases, I left the store, Ronald following. He was getting on my nerves. I stopped, and turned to face him. "Look," I said, "to put it quite bluntly, I hate it when you people follow me around. Just go back to whatever you were doing and leave me alone!"

"But you promised to tell me of what happened –" I raised a hand to stop him.

"Look, if you want to know; then just ask someone else. I don't want to share my past with a complete outsider, and not to mention, you're a Shinigami. Just ask around and I'm pretty sure they'll tell you if you just ask."

"Why won't you tell me?" he persisted, and I finally had enough.

"You want to know why I can't tell you; because I don't remember! I don't remember what happened, and I don't want too! Just leave me alone!" It probably looked like I was screaming at nothing, therefore causing people to think I was a nutter, but I didn't care. I was tired of people bringing it up and the unknown feeling of anger and fear that came with it. I turn tailed and ran back to the flat, trying to ignore the feeling in my stomach – and Ronald's calls to go back.

Maybe going out to get cake to celebrate was a bad idea after all.

-/-

Note: Sorry it's so short, but I felt like it should end there. So now you know her name: Marlene Fairborne. Yes, her parents did die, and yes she has an estranged uncle. For those who follow me on twitter, you probably know where I'm getting this from. The incident from when she was in the fifth grade? Next chapter, we get a "friendly" visit from a sinister spirit… Who is it? Well now… if I told you, what kind of writer would I be~? :3


End file.
